Inuyasha and friends little mixup
by Kazumai
Summary: Inuyasha,Kagome,Miroku and Sango's soul switch bodies and the only way to reverse it is to find the dark priestess Kyoko and get her to switch their bodies back.But the problem is they must journey the the depths of hell to find here.With the a little hel


Yah i know what your thinking Lady twinkle toes?Whos that.Well you'll find out heheheheh.I hope you like this stroy.It's m 2'nd Inuyasha story!yayaya!Pleas r&r and tell me what you though of it.I'm aming for this story to be funny lo well bye!

Disclamer:I do not own Inuyasha (sighs)stop reminding me!

* * *

Chapter 1:Lady twinkle toes 

Kagome brushed the hair out of her face as the Summer breeze blew past her.She quickly petaled the bicycle trying to catch up to the Hanyou,monk and demon exterminater a couple feet ahead of her.Shippo was sleeping soundly curled up into a ball in the basket on her bike.

"Hey guys wait up,"Kagome said tired of petaling so fast.Her feet were beginning to ache and she didnt even know why they were going so fast in the first place.

"What are we looking for anyway?" Kagome asked Sango.

"Yah why are we running?"the young woman with dark hair said trying to catch her breath.

Inuyasha didnt say anything and kept running.

"I thought Inuyasha sensed a demon,"Miroku said slowing down.

"Inuyasha,were are we going?"Kagome said with a worried look oh here face.

Inuyasha sniffed the air and the moment Kagome saw that,her heart started aching.She knew exactly what was going on.Sango looked at the young girl for a moment and then realized what that stupid hanyou was doing."Poor Kagome,Inuyasha hurts her so much by seeing Kikyo and ignoring her like that.That idiot probably doesnt even realize it,"Sango thought in a harsh voice.

Inuyasha moved quickly through the tall green grass.He made a swishing noise every time his feet touched the ground.He was now in the middle of a forest.Kagome and the rest of them were barely in eyes view but the hanyou couldn't help but going further into the forest following Kikyo's scent."She's close by,"Inuyasha thought to himself as her scent got stronger.

"I see you've found me." a young woman said from a branch on a tall oak tree."I've been wating for you."

Inuyasha's heart raced as he got closer and closer to the miko.Soul collecters surrounded depositing the souls they had collected as she absorbed them.Kikyo softly jumped down from the branch and firmly landed on the ground.As the miko walked closer to the hanyou he froze in spot and waited for her to say something.But all there was was silence.

"Well arent you going to speak?" she said with an evil grin.

Kagome got closer and closer to were the half demon was."There he is." Kagome said happy sha had finally found him."

"Hi Kagome,"Shippo said wiping the sleep from his eyes.But Kagome said nothing.She was too focused on Inuyasha and Kikyo.

"I know I shouldnt be spying on them,but i cant help it,"she though to herself.

It felt as if time had froze as she got closer and closer into the forest,closer and to where Inuyasha and Kikyo stood.Kagome slowly stopped her bicycle and hid behind a tree as she watched Inuyasha and Kikyo look Into each others eyes.

"Well Inuyasha are you going to stay with me or go continue going with my reincarnation." Kikyo said not leaving the hanyou any time to think about his decision.

Then she spotted Kagome spying on them around one of the trees.Kikyo slowly got closer to the hanyou and embraced him then leaned over and touched her lips softly against his.

"In...Inuyasha..."Kagome said watching them in pain.

Imedietly after hearing Kagome's voice he snapped out of the trance and looked at Kagome.

"Sorry Kikyo I cant be with you...you are the dead and I am the living.We live in two different worlds..The dead should not walk among this world,set peace to your soul and go."

Kagome couldn't help but cry as she heard those words,but she was supised Inuyasha had said all that stuff,usually he wasn't that smart.Her greaf was gone.It felt like a ton was lifted off her shoulders.She was so happy Inuyasha wanted her.

"How dare you choose her over me,"Kikyo yelled angrily."You shouldn't of done that,"the young woman said still grinning."You ruined your final chance with me..If i can't have you no one can.mwahahahahah"Kikyo laughed coldly while sending her soul snatchers to get Inuyasha and his friends souls.

"Thats enough Kikyo,"Miroku said while finally catching up to the hanyou and the two miko's.

"Kagome are you alright?"asked Kagome's worried friend."why are you crying,what did he do now!"

"Sango...I'm crying because i'm happy."Kagome burried her face into her friends sholder as Sango comforted her.

"Hey whats happening!"Miroku yelled with pure and utter fear"..aaaaaahhh.."were miroku's final words as Kikyo's soul collecters took his soul away.He thudded to the floor with blackness in his eyes.

Shippo watched as he hid under a small ledge and watched one by one of his friends soul get sucked from them.

"I have to do something Shippo said trying to think."

"K...kikyo how could you.."Inuyasha said finally falling to the floor.

Shippo snuck up behind Kikyo not making a noise at all and bit her hand."Oww you pesky demon you cant kill the dead" she said waving her hand up and down trying to get the young kitsun off.

"You killed my friends" Shippo said teary-eyed."I wont let go.

"The soul collecters started circling around Kikyo as they usually did each holding the soul of one of Shippo's friends.But as Kikyo desperatly tried to shake the stubborn fox demon off her hand she accidently hit each one of the soul collecters.Boom,boom,boom,boom,all her demons fell to the floor and let go of the souls.

"Oh crap,"Kikyo said with a blank face and a sweatdrop at the back of her head.

Each of the souls went back into a body.Shippo let go of the bleeding hand of the priestess and rushed over to see if his friends were alright.

"Kagome,"Shippo said while shaking the unconsious girl.

"Get off of me runt,"Kagome said.

"Huh,Kagome whats wrong?

"I'm not Kagome can't you see it's me stupid."

Yah i know it's you Kagome,Shippo said confused

I'm not Kagome would you stuppi cvallign me that.Its me Inuyasha,the young girl siad screaming her head off

"I think you really bonked your head hard Kagome,"

I am not Kagome,stop calling me that!"

"Hahahahhaah!"Kikyo said amused as she fugured out what had happened.Kagome and Inuyasha had switched bodys and same with his two other friends Kikyo thought to herself still laughing.

"Huh ,what happened?"Mirokusaid waking up.

"Huh this is not my body he said in shock.w..what happened to me!"

"Shut up monk"Kikyo said annoyed with how loud the monk was talking."You have switched bodies with Sango,look over

there,"Kikyo said pointing over to Mikoku's body still unconsious on the floor.

"How could this of happened.Well..there some down sides and bright sides of the situation miroku said starring at sango's ass."

Then he started groping his ass..wel sango's ass.

"Its not the same"he said sadly.."

"Miroku you pervert!What!"Sango said startled when she saw that she was groping her own butt."But that wasnt her and omg this isnt my body its Miroku's Sango said screaming.

Sango dont worry we switched bodys and same with Inuyasha and Kagome."

"What do you mean dont worry!"Sango said about to pop a vain.

"Who did this!"she said screaming to the half death monk.

"Miroku i mean Sango i mean i dont know."Dont touch me ok,do you hear me dont or you regret it!"Sango said furiously.

This was her worst night mear Miroku could do what ever he wanted to her body.

"Then Kagome must be in Inuyasha's body",Sango thought.

She went over to "Inuyasha"and started shaking him back and forth trying to wake him up.She was Kind of disturbed because she had never touched the hanyou when he was sleeping before.

"Wait what am i thinking sango said this isnt Inuyasha anyway.Its Kagome."

"Huh..Sango is that you?"Kagome said waking up.

"AAAAAAAh Miroku let go of me!"Kagome said screaming.

"Dont worry Kagome its me Sango."

"San..go...w.what stop trying to confuse me,"Kagome not knowing what was happening at all.

"Kagome look at yourself,"Sango said,"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH,"the young girl screamed as she saw she was a half demon..

As Kagome fainted Sango caught her and layed her gently on the ground.

"Kikyo you did this didnt you!"Sango said angerly.

"W..what i did nothing of the sort.''

"Dont lie to me,you did it didn't you!"

"She did do it,"Shippo said "I saw it with my own two eyes."

Kikyo gave Shippo a death look and went back to looking at "Sango" straight in the eye.

"Inuyasha,Miroku come overe here,"Sango commanded with flames around here.

Kikyo backed away slowly as the the pissed off people approached her.They looked like a cat and a mouse and Kikyo was the mouse.As Sango was just about to attack the priestess she then tripped.

"Miroku your purple dress is too long it easy to trip on!"Sango complained but then quickly got back up.

"Its not a dress,"Miroku tryed to say calmly but was annoyed that she could of even though that.

"Well Kikyo any last words,"Sango said."

.I..I can help you" Kikyo choked out.She was frightened if she made a sudden movement she would be a gonner.

"I can take you to Kyoko the dark preistest and she can get you back to normal.But on two condition first that you not harm me and second you call me lady twinkle toes.I've allways wanted to be a balerena ever since i was young but i had a dutey to guard the shikon no tamma and my dream never came true,"Kikyo confessed.

"Thats why you always looked depressed,"Shippo said laughing his head off.

Inuyasha had the most priceless face you could of ever seen.He wanted to respect Kik..i mean lady twinkle toe's dream but he couldnt hold his laughter in much longer.

"I think she's lost it,"Miroku said laughing on the floor holding his sides along with Shippo.Inuyashas face was completly red from holding in his laughter.He couldn't hold it in any more"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" the hanyou said dropping to the floor.

"Stop laughing.Well we must leave" Kikyo said.

Kagome not hearing a thing Kikyo had just said just woke up from being unconsious.

"Huh,aaaaah it was just a bad dream"Kagome thought,then looked at her hands.

Nooo it wasnt..she was Inuyasha.Kagome got up and "Sango" explained everything to her.

"AAAAH this is the worst thing that's ever happened to me,"Kagome said while fainting again.

To be continued in chapter 2...

* * *

So thats what i ment by lady twinkle toes hhahaha hope you liked chapter 1 and...Remember R&R or else...(fades into the darkness)lol bye! 


End file.
